The invention relates to a method for orientating contact pins of an electric component in which a plurality of contact pins are preformed and arranged along a contact contour. The invention further relates to an adjustment arrangement for orientating preformed contact pins of an electric component which are arranged to form a contact contour, comprising a holding device for fixing the component. The invention further relates to an electric component comprising a plurality of contact pins.
Methods and adjustment devices for orientating contact pins of an electric component are known and are widely used in the production of electric components. In this context, the electric component may for example be a plug connector, a microchip, a capacitor or another component which comprises at least two contact pins and can be connected to a contact carrier and soldered, for example via the contact pins thereof, to the contact surfaces thereof.
The contact pins are for example mounted on a housing body of an electric component, the contact pins being preformed from an elongate shape into a bent contact shape before or after mounting. When mounted and preformed, the contact pins are arranged approximately along a contact contour, at least in portions. In many cases, the contact pins are to be arranged mutually flush along the contact contour. However, tolerances when mounting and preforming the contact pins mean that the contact pins are not arranged precisely along the contact contour. Rather, the contact pins deviate from the target position thereof in relation to the contact contour, for example by ±0.3 mm or more. A deviation of this type may result in insufficiently contacted contact pins in a fitting process in which the electric component is for example to be mounted on the contact carrier.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a method and an adjustment arrangement for orientating preformed contact pins of an electric component, with which the contact pins can be orientated more precisely than before along the contact contour, and an electric component which can be fitted securely.